Small Town Girl
by beachgal607
Summary: AU fic. Maria is just your average small town girl with a few true friends and an overbearing boss. When Randy Orton, the famous actor, comes in to the diner that she works at will he continue to be the jerk he seems to be, or will opposites attract?


**Authors Note:** I am really into this fic, and I hope you are too. I've been meaning to do an AU fic for a LONG time, and I finally got this idea. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. (Although owning Randy would be nice ;)

-------------

"Kanellis!"

I let out a sigh and quickly pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"Yes Mr. McMahon?" I spoke to my boss as I walked into his office.

"I need you to work the night shift tomorrow." The older man said as he began to work on one of the forms lying on his desk. Not only did he own the diner that I worked at, Hero's, but he also owned the gym, the movie theater, the grocery store, and the mall in town. He basically runs the city- he gets what he wants, when he wants it.

"But I thought that Dawn Marie had that shift." I stated as my hand instinctively reached into the pocket of my server apron and began to fiddle with the pen that I had in there.

"She got fired." He replied as I stood there in shock for a moment. "Don't you have a job to do?" He asked as he briefly looked up from the papers he had on his desk.

"Sorry sir." I answered as I left his office and walked into the kitchen and saw Rob cooking the hamburger that I just put the order in for. "Did you hear about Dawn?"

"What about her?" Rob replied as he flipped the burger and looked over in my direction. Rob is one of my only friends in Mittelos. Then again, not many people my age live in Mittelos. With a population of only 615 people, that can be expected.

"Vince fired her." I said as he took the hamburger off the grill and began to put it together.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed as I shook my head. "What an asshole, I swear, if he tries to pull that crap on me I'll-" I shot him a look as Stephanie McMahon, Vince's daughter walked in behind Rob. She liked to call herself "The Billion Dollar Princess", and in this town, she was one. She has been going out with her boyfriend, Hunter Helmsley for almost two years now and Vince treats him like a son.

"I think you two need to get back to work." She said cattily as she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"We _are_ working." Rob replied, annoyed, as Stephanie turned around.

"I could get you fired you know. Just like that." She said as she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Sorry, I'll get back to work princess." Rob said as his voice dripped with sarcasm and Stephanie left the room with a smile on her face. I let out a small giggle as Rob shook his head and placed the finished burger on the counter. I walked around to the other side and grabbed the burger off the counter and placed it, and the bill, down in front of Mick Foley, a regular at Hero's.

"Thanks Maria." He said as he began to eat his evening meal. I walked back behind the dining counter and grabbed a sponge and started to clean up for the night. I normally work the night shift five days a week. I don't make a ton of money, but it's enough to get by. Living on my own in a small town wasn't really what I pictured myself doing at 21, but I've grown to enjoy it. Just as I finished wiping down one of the tables, a tall man with dark hair walked in. I found it a little odd because it was nearly closing time and the man didn't look like anyone who lived in town, but I just brushed it off and put my sponge away and walked over to the table he had situated himself at.

"Welcome to Hero's." I said to him as I handed him a menu. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." He replied as he began to scour the menu.

"I'll be right back with that in a minute." I walked back into the kitchen and began to pour a glass of coke. "There's another guy out there." I said to Rob. He sighed in response and turned the grill back on.

"We're supposed to close at 12." He said grumpily.

"It's only 11:50." I answered as I grabbed a straw and walked back out to the new customer. As I set the glass down in front of him I thought he looked familiar, but I just couldn't place him.

"Are you ready to place your order?" I asked him as he folded the menu back up and handed it to me.

"I'll take the turkey club." He responded.

"It'll be right up." I said as I walked to the back and told Rob the order. I went and picked up my sponge again and began to wipe down the next table. There was a copy of today's paper sitting on the seat, and when I went to pick it up, something on the front page caught my eye.

"**MOVIE STAR RANDY ORTON BUSTED FOR DUI"**

Underneath the headline was a picture of the uber-famous action star. I looked at the picture and quickly looked back up at the new customer, then back down at the picture in the paper. No wonder he looked familiar, that's Randy Orton! I grabbed the paper and rushed back to the kitchen.

"Rob, look!" I exclaimed as I reached the kitchen and flung the paper in Rob's face.

"You know, I never understood how that guy gets so many chicks. He seems like an asshole." He replied nonchalantly.

"No, you don't understand. He's here. Randy Orton is at this diner as we speak." I answered as Rob shrugged.

"Good for him." He replied as he placed Randy's turkey club on the counter. You know, Rob's right. It's no big deal. So what if I had a crush on him a couple years ago? That was before Randy was on the cover of those trashy magazines each week with pictures of him at parties, totally trashed, with more than a couple of half dressed sluts hanging around him. He probably _is_ an asshole. I grabbed the turkey club and walked out to Randy's table and placed it in front of him.

"Are you interested in any dessert tonight?" I asked him politely.

"Well...you would be nice." He answered with his ever-present cocky smirk as he looked at me like a piece of meat. I rolled my eyes and walked away. What a pig.

"'Ria, I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow." Rob called out from the kitchen as I was finishing cleaning the tables.

"Bye Rob." I replied with a quick wave as he shut the light off in the kitchen and left. Vince always leaves by 11:30, so it's normally just me closing every night. I don't mind it all the much, occasionally Mick will stay and keep me company, but he left a while ago tonight. So it was just me and Randy. How lovely. After I put the sponge away for the last time tonight, I walked back over to Randy's table and set his bill down.

"When you're done with that, just let me know." I said.

"Alright. I have a question first." He asked me.

"And what would that be?" I replied with obvious annoyance in my voice.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked with his smirk.

"No." I answered as I turned to walk away.

"Why not? Don't you know who I am?" He replied with a look of arrogance plastered on his face.

"Well Mr. DUI, I am not the starstruck small town girl you probably think I am. And I'm no slut, that's for sure." I answered with a smirk of my own. He chuckled and pulled a twenty out from his wallet which he placed on the table.

"I'm gunna make you a promise." He said "By the time I leave this hell-hole of a town, you will have gone on a date with me." He got up from the table and began to walk to the door.

"Right." I stated with disbelief as he walked out the door. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
